I'll Show You
by Pucchan09
Summary: Ciel x Sebby alert! Suatu malam, Ciel menjadi sangat emosian setelah mengalami mimpi yang mengganggu. Sang butler pun akhirnya terkena 'getah'nya...


****Ohayouuuu minnaaa! This time I tried to write about Ciel and Sebby.. tee hee, they look so good together :3

Anyway, enjoy it. Thanks for reading :')

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, neither the characters nor the right of publishing (if I was the author, I'd make fluffy yaoi story instead of the dark one -_- #lol). Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.

**I'll Show You**

"Tuan Muda, saatnya bangun."

Suara itu membangunkan Ciel dari tidurnya yang gelisah. Ciel mengusap matanya. Wajah pelayannya adalah yang pertama kali dilihatnya pagi itu, sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Dia sedang tersenyum, tangan kanannya memegang cangkir.

"Tidur Anda kurang nyenyak, Tuan Muda?" tanyanya.

Ciel mengerucutkan bibir, tak berkomentar apa-apa.

Pelayannya, Sebastian, hanya tersenyum kecil sembari menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Anda bisa menceritakannya padaku, bila Anda mau," Sebastian menawarkan, membalikkan badan untuk menuangkan teh dari troli dorongnya.

Ciel mengabaikannya. Dia paling benci mengungkapkan kelemahannya terang-terangan.

"Earl Grey?" tanya Ciel sambil menghirup aroma teh yang disodorkan oleh Sebastian.

"Benar, Tuan Muda," Sebastian menyahut. "Atau Anda lebih suka sesuatu yang manis sebagai permulaan? Cokelat panas, misalnya?"

Ciel menatap cairan di cangkirnya tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan, lalu menjawab, "Tidak."

Sebastian menatap masternya dengan prihatin selama sesaat, lalu berlutut di depannya.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanyanya sambil menatap lurus-lurus ke mata masternya.

Ciel merasa jengah. Ia memalingkan wajah dan berkata dengan kasar, "Jangan memandangiku seperti itu!". Mau tak mau ia merasa darahnya naik ke kepala dengan cepat - membuat wajahnya merah padam.

"Ah, baiklah," Sebastian bangkit berdiri dan mulai sibuk dengan trolinya lagi. Ciel masih berusaha menenangkan diri - jantungnya seakan hendak ingin melompat keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Saya membawakan panekuk buah-buahan tropis Ricotta dengan sirup mapel yang diimpor khusus dari Amerika Utara. Anda ingin memakannya sekarang?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel menggeleng singkat, lalu menghirup tehnya. Pikirannya masih kacau.

Sebastian menghembuskan napas, memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah masternya, namun masternya tampak sibuk dengan tehnya dan tidak menghiraukannya.

Setelah Ciel selesai dengan tehnya, Sebastian meletakkan cangkir yang masih nyaris penuh itu di trolinya lalu memulai rutinitasnya.

"Jadwal hari ini dimulai dengan pelajaran anggar oleh Mr. Richard Caldwell pada pukul sepuluh hingga dua belas, lalu pada pukul tiga sore ada janji temu dengan Marchioness Ellen Burke mengenai perancangan kontrak antara perusahaan Funtom dengan butik beliau..." Sebastian terus berbicara sementara kedua tangannya sibuk melepas kancing piyama Ciel. Namun, sebelum tangannya berhasil melepas kancing kemeja paling bawah, tiba-tiba masternya memberontak dan menepiskan tangannya. Sebastian kaget.

"Ada a.."

"Tinggalkan aku!" Ciel mendadak memekik. "Akan kulakukan sendiri. Tinggalkan saja aku!"

Sebastian hanya berdiri di depan masternya, masih bingung dan kaget. "Tuan Muda..."

"Pergi. Ini perintah." Ciel berbicara, setengah menggeram. Kepalanya masih tertunduk.

Sebastian menghembuskan napas berat, entah untuk keberapa kalinya pagi ini.

"Sesuai kehendak Anda," gumamnya, nada ragu terselip di perkataannya. Ia memijat pelipisnya sejenak, lalu beranjak dari kamar masternya, tak lupa turut membawa serta trolinya.

Ciel mendengar pintu kamarnya ditutup perlahan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, memeriksa apakah pelayannya itu sudah benar-benar meninggalkan kamarnya, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang dan berat.

"Astaga, apa sih yang kupikirkan?" ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, jari-jarinya menyisiri rambutnya dengan frustasi. Tatapannya beralih ke piyamanya yang sudah setengah terbuka. Ia masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas tempat-tempat dimana Sebastian menyentuhnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan...

"Stop!" Ciel berdiri, nyaris berteriak untuk menghentikan imajinasinya sendiri.

Ia tersadar, napasnya terengah-engah. Ciel menggelengkan kepala. "Aku sudah benar-benar gila. Pasti gara-gara mimpi itu," gumamnya, lalu terduduk kembali di tepi tempat tidurnya dengan lemas.

* * *

><p>Ciel belum pernah mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri seumur hidupnya. Ia memakan waktu lebih dari sejam untuk memilih baju, mengenakan kemejanya, jasnya, celananya, dan sepatunya, namun yang paling sulit adalah dasinya. Ia nyaris mencekik lehernya sendiri ketika mencoba mengikatkan dasi pita sederhana ke kemejanya. Pada akhirnya, ia menyerah dan melemparkan dasi sialan itu ke ujung ruangan.<p>

Tak pelak, ketika Ciel keluar dari kamarnya, Sebastian yang sudah menunggunya langsung berdecak.

"Tuan Muda, penampilan Anda... Well, payah sekali," komentarnya tanpa rasa sesal. Ia sudah akan membetulkan kemeja Ciel yang compang-camping, ketika Ciel mendadak melompat menjauh dan berkata dengan galak, "Jangan ikut campur! Biarkan saja!"

Sebastian menatapnya dengan prihatin.

"Apa salah saya, Tuan Muda?" tanyanya, terdengar kesal. "Jika Tuan Muda mimpi buruk atau apa, sungguh, itu kan bukan salah saya."

Ciel menatapnya dengan sinis selama sejenak, lalu melangkah pergi dengan cepat.

Ia tak mau Sebastian melihat wajahnya.

Tidak, jangan sekarang...

* * *

><p>Hari itu berlalu dengan cepat. Malam tiba-tiba beranjak, sementara Ciel disibukkan dengan berbagai surat yang harus ditandatanganinya dan berkas-berkas dari kepolisian terkait kasus penculikan anak yang sedang ditanganinya atas kehendak Ratu.<p>

"Tuan Muda," Sebastian memanggil masternya dari pintu yang hanya dibuka sedikit. Ia melongokkan kepala untuk melihat apakah masternya masih marah padanya, namun tak ada jawaban.

Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke dalam ruang kerja masternya. Dan di situlah masternya, tertidur di kursi kerjanya dengan kepala terkulai lembut ke dadanya, jendela di belakangnya dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja.

Sebastian menghela napas. Selalu saja seenaknya sendiri, membiarkan dirinya tanpa pertahanan dan dalam bahaya lalu melimpahkan semua permasalahannya pada Sebastian. Sungguh ciri khas tuannya.

Sebastian menghampiri Ciel pelan-pelan, memandangi wajah masternya yang lugu dan polos dalam tidurnya. Ia membiarkan senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya sejenak, lalu bergumam sendiri, "Lihat dirimu. Sungguh polos, seperti seekor anak burung yang imut. Aku tahu kau suka melibatkan dirimu dalam masalah, tapi angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kalau kau sakit kan aku yang repot!"

Ia berpaling dari masternya untuk menutup daun jendela sejenak, lalu kembali menatap wajah polos Ciel.

"Nah, Tuan Muda, jangan bangun dulu ya," bisiknya, dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuh ringan Ciel dan menggendongnya.

Sebastian menurunkan tubuh masternya dengan lembut dan hati-hati di atas kasurnya. Setelah melepaskan sepatu Ciel, dengan hati-hati ia menarik selimut menutupi tubuh masternya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda..." bisiknya, amat pelan, lalu mencium dahi bocah laki-laki itu dengan lembut.

Ia sudah akan beranjak dari sana ketika ia merasa bagian belakang jasnya tertarik.

"Tunggu. Sebastian."

Sebastian menoleh, terkejut melihat masternya terbangun.

"Ah, Tuan Muda, saya harap saya tidak membangunkan Anda?" Sebastian bertanya, menatap wajah masternya yang... penuh tekad.

"Tidak," Ciel menggeleng, tetapi ia belum melepaskan pegangannya pada ujung jas Sebastian.

Sebastian bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Apakah Anda mau menikmati cokelat panas dulu...?"

"Aku tak butuh cokelat panas. Tetapi ya, aku mau kau menghidangkan sesuatu untukku," Ciel memotong pertanyaan Sebastian.

Sebastian menunggu masternya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun tampaknya bocah itu tak meneruskan. "Jadi... Apa yang harus saya lakukan?" Sebastian bertanya, bingung.

Ciel menatapnya tajam dengan kedua matanya, baik yang biru cemerlang maupun yang telah diberi tanda. "Aku ingin kau menuruti semua perintahku malam ini dan seterusnya, tanpa terkecuali," perintahnya.

Sebastian membungkukkan badan. "Sesuai kehendak Anda, Tuanku."

Ciel mengangguk. "Bagus," komentarnya.

Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya, masih tak paham. "Apa yang Anda resahkan, Tuan Muda? Semestinya Anda tahu bahwa saya tak akan melanggar kontrak?"

Ciel tersenyum kecil. "Bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui mimpiku malam sebelumnya..."

"Jadi Anda sudah tak marah lagi pada saya?" tanya Sebastian, setengah skeptis.

Ciel tetap mempertahankan senyum misteriusnya itu. "Tidak, tidak. Tadi itu aku hanya terguncang. Tetapi sesungguhnya mimpiku bagus, bagus sekali..."

Sebastian masih memiringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti mengapa ekspresi masternya mendadak berubah.

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu, Sebastian?" tanya masternya.

Sebastian mengangkat bahu. "Jika Anda mau menceritakannya..."

"Oh, kalau diceritakan sepertinya tidak seru. Tapi aku punya ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau aku 'menunjukkannya' padamu?" Ciel bertanya, masih sambil tersenyum.

"Sesuai kehendak Anda, Tuanku," Sebastian menjawab, masih bertanya-tanya.

Senyuman Ciel berubah menjadi seringai.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai permulaan, buka bajumu," Ciel memerintahkan dengan tenang. Sebastian menatapnya, terkejut.

Seringai Ciel melebar. "Ayolah. Akan kutunjukkan siapa yang kau panggil 'anak burung yang imut'," kata Ciel santai. "Kita akan bersenang-senang..."

.

.

.

End.

* * *

><p>Lol... This is my first kuroshitsuji fanfict. I'm so sorry for bad grammar, typos, and blah blah blah.<p>

Critics and comments are always appreciated! Arigatou gozaimasu :)


End file.
